Scattò filo rosso
by EnglishFangasms
Summary: It should have been Lovino. It should have been him that was loved. It should have been him that jumped. It should have all just been him... So then why was his red string so cut up...? AU, Human names. NOT YOUR RUN-OF-THE-MILL SPAMANO. Yaoi, asterisk cursing, general depression.


**AN: Okay, before you read this I have a few things to say:**

**1. I'm not one to curse, at least not on the internet, so I'm gonna use asterisks.**

**2. While this is under Spain and Romano, it's a bit... weird, shall we say? Just don't expect all the usual Spamano fluffiness or whatevs!**

**3. The link to the song later mentioned is: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=uVDqWNqsEAg and the link for the english lyrics is: .  
**

**4. Some yaoi, nothing too much, not even descriptive kissing. AU, human names, heartbreak.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_Lascia ch'io pianga_  
_mia cruda sorte,_  
_E che sospiri la libertà!_  
_E che sospiri,_  
_e che sospiri la libertà!"_

A quiet voice filled a tiny apartment, along with the sounds of a running faucet. A slight sigh came from the figure at the sink as he washed a plate and laid it down on the counter.

"That fu**ing ba**ard..." Lovino Vargas growled to himself. He looked out of the window to watch two people walk along the road to his home. One person was the person he had shared his life with, his twin brother Feliciano, and the other was the one he lived for, Antonio Carriedo.

He sighed again when he watched the taller of the two, that being Antonio, try to grab Feli's hand discretely. Much to Lovino's smug pleasure, the attempt failed when Feli began to make his usual spasmodic gestures, probably cheering over dinner or something stupid like that.

Life had been screwed up for Lovino since the beginning. Firstly, he had been born with _that_ idiot as his twin. Feliciano was legitimately stupid sometimes, always being so clingy and happy over the simplest of things. He was good at art, had a beautiful singing voice, and was cute to boot. Lovino hated his twin, with every fiber of his being. God, he was so jealous of the idiot. Everyone preferred Feliciano over him.

But what hurt the most, the part that absolutely _killed_ Lovino, was the fact that the one _he_ loved had no interest in him.

Another sigh escaped Lovi's lips. They were going to be at the apartment in a minute or two. With a humour-less smile, the italian sang under his breath.

"_Lascia ch'io pianga_  
_mia cruda sorte,_  
_E che sospiri la libertà!"_

There was soon a knock on the door, as Lovi knew there would be. "It's fu**ing open already!" He yelled as more knocks rang through.

The door opened and in walked the two most painful people in Lovi's existence. Both of them were wearing their huge fu**ing smiles that made Lovi want to scream. Feliciano probably said something about making dinner, Antonio probably said something about Lovi's grumpy face, and the aforementioned italian most likely responded with something rude and vulgar, though he really just wanted to say "I love you." But then again, Lovi had no clue, since it all pi**ed him off anyway. That was how it went for him. He knew exactly what would happen in approximately two minutes, and felt no surprise when it did happen.

"Oh, hey! I need to call Luddy! Be right back!" Feliciano called as he ran down the hall to his bedroom, same as usual.

And same as usual, that was when Lovi's heartache worsened.

"He's too cute, isn't he!" Antonio sighed, a wistful look on his face. Lovi glared at the floor. _Say that about **me** sometime,__ da**it!_

"I think I might confess soon..." _No no no! Confess to me!_

"Idiot, he has a boy friend." _See, he's taken!_

Antonio's grin faded to a small sad smile. "I suppose unrequited love is the worst huh?"

"You're telling me, ba**ard..." _Stop it!_

"What was that?"

"NOTHING DA**IT." _Please..._

A few sickening giggles, a few spouts of nauseating chatter, and the phone was hung up. Feliciano skipped back into the room to find it quiet. A room separated Antonio and Lovino, but it felt like even more, as if a mountain was distancing the two. Feli tried to ease up the tension by turning on the radio and running to make dinner.

_"Il duolo infranga_  
_queste ritorte_  
_de miei martiri_  
_sol per pietà,_  
_de miei martiri_  
_sol per pietà."_

Lovi blinked at the music. "Heh, don't you hate it when that happens, Lovi? When the music turns on, and suddenly it spills your soul out on the floor?"

"Save the poetry for the eyebrows ba**tard, idiot."

"Ugh, don't mention him..."

Dinner passed and suddenly Antonio had to go home. He left with a smile and a wave, then closed the door behind him.

"Fratello, if it makes you so sad, just say something to him."

Lovi whirled around to glare at his brother. "Shut the f**k up." He spat out venomously before stomping to his room. He slammed his door shut and dropped on the bed, clutching the fabric over his heart. He could feel the sting of tears in his throat and the quickening of his heartbeat. "Stop it." He mumbled squeezing his eyes shut to hold it all back. His breath evened back out and the trembling in his lips eased up. He opened his eyes up slowly, blinking back any remaining wetness before walking to his window, glaring at the world outside. The urge to just break free of all the pain, to just jump already, was _so _tempting... but...

"Like he** I'd do that... I'd probably just be reborn as his kid or something as payment..."

He rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. It wasn't long before he was in a comfortable sleeping position. He heard his brother ask about him, and he yelled that he was going to bed. There was the creak of his door and Feli soon was beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Lovi wanted to fight it, but didn't have the energy too. Suddenly, he found himself mumbling under his breath.

"_L'ascia ch'io pianga,  
mia cruda sorde.  
E che sospiri,  
La liberta."_

"Such a sad song, fratello... how come?" Lovi heard his brother mumble, then begin to snore. He sighed. "If only you knew..."


End file.
